The Amazing Race- Nintendo Fusion
by Rockman Battle Network
Summary: Characters from Nintendo games duke out on a race!


**The Amazing Race- Nintendo Fusion**

A figure is standing, on one of the buildings at Mushroom City.

That figure said, "I am currently standing atop the tall building situated within Mushroom City! I'll be your host, Omochao. I promise I won't be annoying this time!"

"Starting from here, 12 teams of 2, who have previously appeared on Nintendo games, will embark on a race around areas which have also previously appeared on Nintendo games." Omochao continued his speech.

Many airplanes are flying above the sky.

"Currently, these airplanes are transporting the teams to here! Now, let's see the 12 teams!"

One airplane lands, and a Blue Yoshi and a Black Yoshi happily jump out.

"The first team is Aqua (Blue Yoshi) and Dark (Black Yoshi), the best friends from Yoshi's Island!" exclaimed Omochao.

"I could say we are pretty unique friends," said Aqua, "Because while I like sports more than learning, Dark doesn't really like sports- but he is still smart!"

"Using our different advantages will surely help out on this race!" said Dark.

Another airplane lands, and a woman and a man who are wearing white uniforms, jump out.

"This team is Jessie and James, teammates in a team called Team Rocket!" said Omochao.

"Prepare for Trouble!" shouted Jessie.

"Make it Double!" shouted James.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And James, you should better not screw up on this race, or else!" exclaimed Jessie.

"Uh, ok..." said James, weakly.

The 3rd airplane lands, and 2 echidnas, 1 red, and 1 orange, silently steps out.

"The 3rd team is Knuckles and Tikal, emerald guardians!" said Omochao.

"I am actually from 1000 years ago," said Tikal, "but I have an ability to travel in time."

"We wanted to find a way to guard the Master Emerald more securely, and earning money from this race will help it out!" said Knuckles.

The next airplane lands and 2 robots are shown jumping down.

"The 4th team is Cut Man and Fire Man, former robot masters!" said Omochao.

"We are robots made by Dr. Light. In the past, we joined the evil scientist Dr. Wily since he reprogrammed us, but we reformed after our brother Mega Man rescued us." said Cut Man.

"My FIRE is coming down! We can't lose!" exclaimed Fire Man.

The next airplane lands and we see a tanuki and a cat.

"The 5th team is Tom Nook and Rover, friends from the town of Animal Crossing!" said Omochao.

"Hi! It's-a-me! I think I still have good impressions..." said Rover, acting like Mario.

"That joke is pretty much getting old, Rover!" said Tom Nook. "Anyway, I think we could be a bit lonely on this race, because we are the only teams who came from Animal Crossing. But who cares, we can still make alliances!"

The next airplane lands, and a Goomba and a Koopa jump out.

"The 6th team is Goombella and Koops, former heroes!" said Omochao.

"Koops and I met when I was travelling with Mario. He helped a lot on that adventure!" said Goombella.

"Yeah... she was pretty smart on our adventures, too." said Koops.

The airplane lands for the 7th time, and we see a gentle girl and a noisy boy.

"The 7th team is Daisy and Gary(Oh no, not.) and Blue, sisters from Pallet Town!" said Omochao.

"You know, I do really think we would have fun on this race.. I wish we could win!" said Daisy.

"Pah, we would beat all the losers! Smell those teams later!" exclaimed Blue, arrogantly.

The 8th airplane lands, and we see a fat man and a mechanic blue hedgehog.

"The 8th team is Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, the infamous villains!" said Omochao.

"Mumphaphapha! I know we could win, unless that Metal Sonic screws up!" said Eggman, triumphantly.

"I don't like the sound of that.." said Metal Sonic, quietly.

The 9th airplane lands, and we see a pink hedgehog and a green hedgehog.

"The 9th team is Amy-" Omochao was halted by that pink hedgehog.

"I'm sorry, Omochao, but I'm not Amy, I'm Sonia!" said Sonia.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, the 9th team is Sonia and Manic!" said Omochao.

"Finally, you're right," said Manic, "Sonia is almost perfect, other than the fact she can be sometimes snotty-"

"I've never been snotty, Manic! As you can see, our relationship could look bad, but we do really have a fantastic teamwork. So don't worry!" said Sonia.

The 10th airplane lands, and we see one boy, and one girl, who are both wearing bandannas.

"The 10th team is Brendan and May, who are Pokémon trainers who have come from a region called Hoenn."

"Hi, I'm May! I'm so delighted that I'm in TV! How about you, Brendan?" said May, very enthusiastically.

"May and I are pretty good partners. She can be over-acting sometimes, as you just saw before, but I am sure we could win," said Brendan. "I hope she doesn't make mistakes, though!"

"Brendan, I made no troubles!"

"You did, May!"

"Brendan is always like that. Oh well!" said May.

"Hmm, I could sense there will be some funny things happening in this team..." said Omochao.

The 11th airplane lands, and we see 2 women, who are wearing casual clothes.

"The 11th team is Mari and Yuri, who are twin teachers, and is the only all-female team from this race." said Omochao.

"Hello, students- I'm on TV! I hope many of you will support me!" said Mari.

"I knew she would do that! I don't know that would work, though.." said Yuri.

Finally, the last airplane lands, where we see 1 Koopa Troopa and 1 Bandit, though it is colored differently than the usual Koopa and Bandit..

"The last, but not least team is King K. and Bandy Andy, who are fighters at the Glitz Pit." said Omochao.

"Hey, dawgs! I'm King K- and that dawg is Bandy Andy!" said King K, looking excited!

"I hope there is something mysterious from this race- it would be fun.." said Bandy Andy, making a fake smile.

Omochao said, "Ok, now since every team is here, I will summarize the rules. Number 1, you will need to avoid coming last on the pitstop, to not get eliminated from the race."

Everybody doesn't really look happy after listening to that.

"Number 2, if you cheat, you will receive a penalty."

Jessie, James, Dr. Eggman, and Metal Sonic groans.

"Number 3, try your best to win 1 million dollars!"

Everybody cheers.

"There will be your 1st clue, at the intersection of this Mushroom City. Got it?"

Everybody nodded.

"So, are you ready, racers?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, and let's now start the race. Good Luck."

Everybody prepares to run.

"Travel Safe."

Everybody prepares even more to run.

And after a short period of time...

"GO!"

Everybody runs, even though most of them don't know where the intersection is.


End file.
